Right Side of Wrong
by Snake-Head
Summary: Jack and Sam take off together, driving away from their military lives. Bon Jovi songfic, JS pairing, something I will never do again, and probably should never have done.


**A/N:** I had to edit bits and pieces of this, I figured why the hell not? BUT I need to know what OOC means! I've read it in many places and WHAT DOES IT MEAN???  
  
â™ªâ™«â™ª  
  
**Title:** Right Side of Wrong  
**Author:** UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
**Disclaimers:** You name, I don't own it.  
**  
A/N:** I'm trying to get this done quickly so I don't forget the story ideas. I have had this song in my head this arvo (well, the chorus anyway) and I just had the idea to make it a romance songfic, but it was against all my morals of writing romance, much less a romance SONGFIC! But hey, I gave in so anyway, here goes: Oh shit, I gotta check the lyrics first. Brb!  
  
♣ ¤ â˜¼ â˜» ¤ â˜¼ â˜º ♣  
  
_I got a half tank of gas  
And if we run all the lights  
We'll slip across the border  
On the wrong side of right  
And just like Butch and Sundance  
We'll ride til the dawn  
Sippin' whiskey and singin' cowboy songs  
On the right side of wrong..._  
  
Bon Jovi's voice rang out in the Jeep as Sam lay to rest her head on the shoulders of Jack. Ironic how accurate songs can be at certain times, she thought. Jack looked down at her and smiled when he heard her humming the song. He lifted one hand off the wheel and stroked her hair, then placed it back on the wheel and rested his other arm out the window.  
  
It started when the team had had an extremely bad day at work. And not just the normal 'extremely bad' either. This time, instead of being captured, tortured, killed, poked, prodded, shot, stabbed, broken, ripped apart, saved, captured again, poked a bit more, and saved at last, they all had to lie quietly in their infirmary beds for TWO WEEKS after the incident when they had been captured, tortured, killed, poked, prodded, shot, stabbed, broken, ripped apart, and saved, AND end their last day there with a lecture by Hammond. On what, don't ask., coz they can't remember.  
  
The four of them shot home so fast that they were in their cars (except Teal'c) before the elevator dorrs closed. Jack had relaxed at home for a day, but then he was expected to report in with the rest of SG-1. Instead, he went around to Sam's place at 4am, praying she wasn't at the SGC already, to 'talk' to her. He had had a day of thinking, and after his billionth near-death experience, he decided that it was about time he told Sam how he felt. Again. But this time he would not leave without her saying it straight back in his face. And it worked. I'm not going to go into the sticky little details. Jack knew he knew she knew he knew how she felt about him. And she knew he knew she knew...  
  
And she was happy about it, she was so happy to know that all the years she had spent loving him had not been in vain. Jack also knew that he would have to retire.  
  
"No! You can't! SG-1 need you Jack!" Sam protested.  
  
"Look, Sam," he said gently, "It's either you or me, and seriously, you are a hell of a lot more valuable than I am."  
  
Sam shot him a desperate look.  
  
"I mean it. You have an IQ of about seventy-twelve thousand Sam."  
  
She laughed softly and that man came over and put his arms around her so gently.  
  
"You are so beautiful Sam. I love you more than you could ever know," he whispered.  
  
She turned around and looked deeply into those liquid eyes. He stared unflinchingly straight back into her crystallite ones.  
  
"Let's run away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's run away Jack. You and me. Now."  
  
He was so buried in her that he couldn't say no, although I don't think he would have.  
  
So they left, with only what they had right then.  
  
_I got a half tank of gas  
And if we run all the lights  
We'll slip across the border  
On the wrong side of right_  
  
They were going, leaving Cheyenne Mountain and their friends, their family. But they had each other, and that would do for now. That would be enough. They didn't know if they would ever go back. But they weren't running away, no, running away is wrong, this was right.  
  
_And just like Butch and Sundance  
We'll ride til the dawn  
Sippin' whiskey and singin' cowboy songs  
On the right side of wrong  
_  
They didn't have whiskey to sip, and they weren't singing cowboy songs, but they would buy a cheap bottle of champagne when they stopped, when the sun set. Sam sat up. It was illegal to desert the military. She thought about turning around, but after a moment she realised that morally, this was right.  
  
_On the right side of wrong_  
  
"Welcome to Mexico."  
  
_On the right side of wrong...  
_  
♣ ¤ â˜¼ â˜» ¤ â˜¼ â˜º ♣  
  
**A/N:** Well! I'll never be doing that again! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN! ...EVER AGAIN!!


End file.
